Sunset
Opis Sunset to kundelek. Zajmuje się urodą związaną z opalaniem na plaży. Jest żoną Malcolma. Razem są rodzicami Kiki, Adelaice, Maylo i Tyre'a. Ma piętnaście lat. Wygląd Sunset jest koloru ciemno brązowego.Ma pyszczek i uszy w jaśniejszym kolorze brązowego. Charakter Jest miła , delikatna , kocha się opalać , stroić . Dla przyjaciół , kumpli , znajomych , rodziny , kolegów innych piesków z PP jest miła , wesoła , żartobliwa. Jest też pomocna , tolerancja , wyrozumiała , czuła , jest też i romantyczką .Czasami lubi udawać kozaka. Umiejętności Jest zwinna , szybka , potrafi świetnie doradzać . Rodzina * Skye - mama * Rocky- tata * Marco- ojczym * Youki- przybrana mama * Eve- przybrana siostra * Josh- przybrany brat * Milty- przybrany brat * Dazzie- przybrana siostra * Dahila- przybrana siostra * Viggo - brat * Amber- (przyszła) bratowa * Eco - brat * Hope- bratowa * Smokey- bratanek * Daisy- bratanica * Amy - siostra * Clif - szwagier * Hopper- siostrzeniec * Ally - siostrzenica * Malcolm - mąż * Kiki - córka * Adelaice - córka * Maylo- syn * Tyre- syn Strach # pająki #ciemność #horrory #węże #burze #kleszcze Biografia Sunset wraz z jej rodzeństwem urodziła się w letni poranek . Ryder był bardzo dumny ze świeżo upieczonych rodziców . Skye wraz z Rocky 'm chcieli je pewnego dnia zabrać na plażę. Po upływie 4 - tygodni rodzice szczeniąt postanowili urządzić imprezę na plaży . Był to jednak upalny i gorący dzień . Jej brat Viggo odmawiał nałożenia na niego kremu z filtrem . Sunset nie wiadomo skąd powiedziała , ze jak się nie pokremuje to się spali na Słońcu . Po tych słowach wszyscy patrzyli się na małą Sunset z otwartymi pyskami . Ryder od razu zauważył jej potencjał . Dlatego po tym zdarzeniu przeszła krótkie szkolenie w tym kierunku . I jeszcze tego samego dnia zdobyła jej odznakę . Nie lubi #Dokuczania #Kłótni #Wojen #Kociej Katastrofy 2 #Kociej Katastrofy Lubi #spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi #spędzać czas z Malcolm 'em #opalać się na plaży #bawić się z pieskami #Marzyć #Oglądać filmy #Spaghetti Odznaka Jej tło jest ciemno-żółte , posiada w prawym górnym rogu pomarańczowe słońce . Nad dole jest plaża . Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to hulajnoga z parasolką na tyłach. Ma ona także specjalny bagażnik, w którym trzyma jej plecak. '''Mission Paw '- jest to żółto- czarny motocykl, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności 'Sea Patrol '- jest to zwykła żółta motorówka w błękitne i ciemnożółte wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Space pup - '''jest to żółto- biały wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności/ '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to jasnożółty quad w ciemnożółte wstawki moro. '''Winter Patrol- '''ma wtedy żółty skuter śnieżny z zamykaną kabiną. Mission_Paw_Sunset's_motocycle.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Strój '''Regularny i na misje- '''nosi tylko okulary przeciwsłoneczne które mają żółte rączki, oprawki są niebieskie i w kształcie kwiatów. '''Mission PAW- '''jest to jasnożółto- czarny hełm oraz jasnożółto czarna kamizelka w ciemnożółte wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''jest to jasnożółto- ciemnożółty hełm, którego ciemniejszy pas zakończony z tyłu jest słoneczkiem z promykami. Jej strój do latania jest jasnożółty w ciemnożółte wstawki. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma wtedy żółty hełm z w błękitne i ciemnożółte wstawki. Jej skafander jest żółty w błękitne i ciemnożółte pasy, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''ma jasnożółty hełm w białe wstawki z przysłoną oraz jasnożółty skafander w białe wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to jasnożółta panama w ciemnożółte wstawki moro. Przepasana jest ona zieloną wstążką. Ma jasnożółtą kamizelkę w ciemnożółte wstawki moro. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty. '''Winter Patrol- '''wtedy Sunset nosi ciemnożółtą czapkę z jasnożółtym obszyciem i pomponem. Kurtka jest ciemnożółta z kapturem. Kaptur ma obszycie w kolorze piaskowym. Bliżej rękawów łap oraz po środku ma jasnożółte pasy. '''Mighty Pup- '''jest to jasnożółta maska, która ma dookoła niej promyki. Lekko połyskuje. Strój ma żółty, na klatce piersiowej widnieje ciemnożółte słońce z promykami. Większe słońce ma na plecach tyle że jest w kolorze bladożółtym. Obszycia wokół łap są ciemnożółte.Po bokach ma jaśniejsze słoneczka. Gdy aktywuje się jej moc łapy świecą na bladożółty wręcz oślepiający. Jej moc to bardzo jasne światło, wręcz oślepiające. '''Soul Patrol- '''jest wtedy mieszanką zebry oraz rekina. Płetwę grzbietową i ogonową ma rekina, zaś ciało i nogi zebry. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''różne kremy z filtrem UV, koce, parasole, lody, dodatkowe pary okularów słonecznych. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie ma kamerę na podczerwień, kremy z filtrem UV, laser, parasole, koce, dodatkowe okulary słoneczne. '''Air Pup- '''lotnia, kremy z filtrem UV, koce, parasole, butle z wodą. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny z prędkością 100 km/h, kremy z filtrem UV, parasol, dmuchane materace wodne. '''Space Pup- '''jet- pack 800 km/h, kremy z filtrem UV, okulary słoneczne, butla z tlenem, dodatkowe butle z tlenem. '''Jungle Pup- '''kremy z filtrem UV, koce, parasol, wiatraczek. '''Winter Patrol-' termos, mini grzejnik, koc termiczny, gogle przeciwśniegowe i słoneczne. Cytaty Galeria Sunset Sunset my fanart.png Sunset_on_pup_pup_boogie.png Sketch-1494101668986.png|Przepiękny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Gray and Victoria will become parents.png At_the_sister_time.png Mission_Paw_Sunset.gif|Sunset w stroju Mission Paw Malcolm_and_Sunset.png|Sunset i Malcolm w realu Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek arysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje Piesków " Sketch-1505150271959.png|Mega piękny i uroczy rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLPS Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Malcolm meets Sunset tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Malcolm poznaje Sunset " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Amy i Clif ' a Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan ' a Malcol i sunset dla chye i puppy.png|PRZEŚLCIZNY RYSUNEK OD Zuma the girl! Sunset x Malcolm!<3 Sketch-1519068176794.png|Malcolm X Sunset. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Sun and Amy for Chye.jpg|WOOW! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO :3333 LOFFCIAM :33Od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 , z okazji zaćmienia :) Sunset_standing_in_storm_in_real_show.PNG|W realu podczas burzy Sunset_lying_on_a_blanket_on_a_beach_in_real_show.PNG|Na plaży w realnym show Sunset standing.PNG Hobby # Opalanie się # Surfing # Taniec # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna # Hop Hop Boogie # Cukiernictwo Dubbing wersja angielska ( szczeniak ) - Michelle Horn wersja polska - Joanna Jabłczyńska wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Neve Campbell wersja polska - Diana Kadłubowska Ciekawostki #Ona i Malcolm są małżeństwem . #Gdy jest pochmurno, lub jest zima, Sunset lubi piec . #Ma ona 54 centymetry wzrostu #Jej imię oznacza dosłownie ,, Zachód Słońca ". #Ona i Malcolm są rodzicami czwórki szczeniąt: Kiki, Maylo, Tyre ' ego i Adelaice. #Prawie przez całe trzy miesiące ukrywała ciążę, dopiero pod koniec się przyznała, ponieważ chciała zrobić niespodziankę. #Jest najmłodsza z jej rodzeństwa. Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Cockapoo Kategoria:Pieski związane z urodą na plaży Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Pół kundelek Kategoria:Poł cockapoo Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelka Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Mieszańce Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Żona Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu